1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exercise table, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exercise table having a hand grip attached thereto and rotated in concert therewith for being held by the user while conducting the tilting inversion exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tilting inversion exercise tables comprise a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support, for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to tilt or to incline the table relative to the lower support, in order to conduct the typical tilting inversion exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,660 to Chen discloses one of the typical tilting inversion exercisers also comprising a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support, a handle secured to a lever which is pivotally coupled to the table and coupled to a bracket of the table with a cable, for pulling the feet of the user, in order to straighten the spinal column.
However, the table and the user may be tilted or inclined relative to the lower support and the ground only, and may not be freely or vertically supported on the lower support, and also may not be completely perpendicular to the ground, such that the user may not be freely suspended above the ground to comfortably conduct the tilting inversion exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,956 to Teeter discloses another typical tilting inversion exerciser also comprising a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support, a keeper arm biased to lock the table to the lower support, and an ankle holder for anchoring or securing the feet of the user to the table, and thus for allowing the table and the user to be vertically supported on the lower support and to be completely perpendicular to the ground, such that the user may be freely suspended above the ground to comfortably conduct the tilting inversion exercises.
However, the table has no handle secured or attached thereto, and the user may not be easily moved or pulled or adjusted relative to the table, particularly when the user is freely and vertically suspended above the ground, such that the user may only be vertically supported on the lower support or freely suspended above the ground, but may not exercise his spinal column.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercise tables.